Hera's Choise - Percy over Zeus
by dreamysom
Summary: After being a faithful wife for eons, Hera can't resist the urge to fall for our handsome hero Percy.
1. chapter 1

Hera

Being queen of cosmos is not easy and being goddess of marriage is really unfortunate. I'm hera, goddess of marriage and wife of Zeus. Zeus is the most unfaithful husband and I am most faithful wife, Olympus has ever seen. For eons I thought it my duty to remain a faithful wife, to never cheat on my husband and to never feel crush for any other man. But I am a goddess after all and we are way more sexually advanced than mortals.

I liked many guys other than Zeus, I admit this, but every time my sense of pride and chastity get over my lust. I'm sick of being Hera, while my husband sleeps with every other goddess and mortal, I'm living a cursed life. That's not fair. Don't I have right to feel pleasure the same way Aphrodite, Demeter and Athena usually feels? I do. Other than this, having demigod children obviously helps, don't it?

I have since eons, resisted the urge to cheat upon a very unworthy husband but after seeing Percy, all my thoughts become attached to his perfect tan, his sea blue eyes, his muscular figure and his teenage. And then come final blow to my resistance, that Aphrodite Seduced Percy. Ohhh Percy! You deserve queen of cosmos and not some minor goddess who fucks every other guy she meet.

Talks about charm of Percy's dick was a great topic for all the nymphs and minor goddesses of Olympus. They say he was the most sexy dude in eons. And so I decided to have this sexy dude all to myself.

I called Ganymede. He was a cute boy in a girlish short of way. Cup bearer to Zeus and I think a perfect messenger of love as well. I ask him to carry my invitation to camp half blood that I desire to meet Perseus Jackson (how sexy the name is) at long island beach. Escort him there with whatever means of transport he desire to use and take care of him untill I show up. Do it all secretly otherwise I'll turn you into a bitch. Do you understand?"

"I do. Your highness. I'll keep good care of him." His eyes glow strangely as he said so. He vowed and left and I start thinking about a nice excuse to keep Zeus away for at least three days. My heart was really pumping terribly in my breast.


	2. Ganymede

.

Ganymede

I actually don't know why Hera want to meet Percy at long island. May be she wanted to kill him, thinking that he is getting so much buzz despite being a mortal. Gods are like this. Being a cup bearer is easier than being a helping hand in murder and that to for the guy who is terribly sexy. May be I could get enough time before Hera show up, to hook up with Percy. Idea is not good after all. So thinking I head off to camp half blood riding on a beautiful peacock, borrowed from Hera's sacred groove. I found him at beach looking at sea and sitting Alone, may be thinking about Annabeth (their love gossip is another popular thing on Olympus ). I felt jealous.

"Hey Percy !", I called out landing besides him, "how are you?"

He turned to face me. His sea green eyes looking at me with ease. I wish to get lost in them, "am I supposed to know you?" He asked.

How rude, I thought, "not at all. I am Ganymede, cup bearer to Lord Zeus. And I have a message for you." I tried to sound formal, dude I failed miserably , for I can't help looking at his sexy features.

"Message from Zeus?"he asked.

"No, from his mistress Hera." , I told him about long island and Hera's desire to meet him there, and that too in secret. He seemed as surprised as possible. Why would Hera want him there in secret. I told him I don't know anything.

We both mounted two peacocks(one was following me all the way here) and head off to Long island.

When we reach there, it was nearly evening and sea breeze was refreshing and arousing. I feel like sinking in Percy's arms and remain here till eternity. To be occasionally fucked by Zeus is not high in my list anymore. He is sexy but not very reproductive. He is too formal and Percy here seems too casual, too loving.

"Percy!" I called his sexy name. He looked in my direction, "I advice you to take a bath in sea."

He seemed to be waiting for this very idea. He took of his t shirt and jeans and looked at sea with great regard. Each and every of his muscle in great shape. His torso and chest well build and his arms muscular. He is not something like a body builder, he is muscular is a cute and sexy short of way, like a ideal teenager should be, not too muscular. He looked so much like a god that it become hard for me to resist the urge to touch and kiss him. His face was having a little beard, a sign of his teenage. And in his boxers I could surely make out a muscular bulge, perfectly in shape. I still can't belive Hera wanted to destroy this guy.

I myself removed all my clothes and followed him in sea. He turned and frowned, "are you coming too?"

"Yeah..."

"But..." He gave me a troublemaking type of smile. May be he understand my intentions.

I moved forward and kissed him on his back. He smell of sea water. He turned and cupped my face in his hands, than he kissed me. The best kiss of my immortal life, way more desiring than Zeus'. I remain lost in his lips, we both tried to press our tongue in each other's mouth. His saliva tasted like nothing I experienced before. Then he removed his lips from mine and began to touch my Nipple. He kissed and sucked then. I liked the way his muscles relax and contract. I buried myself in his chest. He lifted me in his arms and carried me out of water to a small cabin which was somehow very nicely occupied with all the things we need to spend a perfect night with Percy . I don't know who did it and you didn't care either, when you are with someone like Percy .

He kissed every inch of me and then moved to my penis, which never get erected since...I can't remember. Perhaps Zeus make it like this, but now it began to bulge, and I began to feel blood rushing in its viens, Percy began to give me a blowjob and then I come all over my legs.

Then he make me lay down on a comfortable bed and sucked my nipples even more. His bulge in boxers making me even more desiring. I moved forward and undo hi boxers freeing his nicest penis in world in its complete glory.

My behind was desiring to receive it and I can't resist any more. He too seem unstoppable and so he placed his dick on my hole and started to push it inside me. A sudden pleasure filled every inch of my body. He started doing in and out. In and out. I was panting, he was chanting. We both were doing a strange prayer. And then, he come inside me, his warm liquid all inside my hole. I was breathless and so was he. We both lay there, he was looking at the roof and I was looking at his handsome face, placing my head in his arms. My heart still thundering .

And in last I saw a light and I knew it was Hera outside the cabin. I tried to grab my clothes , thanks to me, we left them at beach. When she entered the cabin it was me- naked, trying to hide my butt and my pink Nipple and Percy , trying unsuccessfully to hide his yet erected penis with his hands.

Hera looked at me with rage, "how dare you seduce Percy, you worthless cup bearer." Eyes were burning with anger like I never saw before. She wasn't that angry even when I slept with Zeus the first time, as I remember. Now she was thundering like the lightening bolt itself.

Then she speak again, "do you know, why I summoned Percy here? No you don't and you saw a nice guy and fucked the shit out of him. Curse! I'll curse you."

And before I could even thinks about her words a green glow filled the cabin and when I spoke I was only bleating and not a single word come out of my mouth.

I was Ganymede no more.


	3. Percy

Just when I was beginning to think that this guy named Ganymede bring me here just because he want a casual hook-up, Hera arrived and turned him into a goat. Like seriously, it's so creepy to think that the guy I was fucking moments before is now a goat and he is bleating frantically while Hera conjured a rope and tied him to our bed. Nice duh.

This done she looked at me, her eyes glowing like never before. I was nude, and still my dick was a little erected which is showing from between my fingers while I tried to hide it with my hands. She look down at it and smile. A strange smile, as if she want something I have. I reminded my self that she is goddess of marriage and married to Zeus so she can't think about me like Aphrodite thinks. Dude I was wrong.

She came close to me. She was really looking devastatingly beautiful. She is beautiful in her own way. If Aphrodite is purely lust and passion, she is calm, kind, affectionate, and sexy in this way. She kissed me on my lips. I tried hard to remember what my name is or where I am.

Seconds later I find my voice, "you are goddess of marriage. You are not supposed to do all this. Do you?" She laughed as if I'm telling some type of boyfriend joke and she is my girl friend.

"Percy! You are so sweet. Aren't you?" She placed her hand on my naked chest over my pondering heart, "I am a faithful wife to Zeus, no more. The moment I saw you first time when you are barely a teenager, I instantly felt a liking for you. But then I didn't knew that you will grow up to be such a man that even Hera, most honest wife, goddess of virginity can't resist. I'm here to couple with you." She again kissed me deeply.

Again I drew back, "but Zeus will blast me with his bolt."

She pulled me and smelled my neck, "don't fear Zeus, Perseus. I'm here to protect you. Tell me percy if he can have random relationship with mortals than why can't I? Don't I have any right to pleasure myself like other gods and goddesses?"

"Oh ...you do." I can't find words, besides her lips are distracting me. She continued kissing my neck, my torso, my chest and my nipples. I felt my penis again bulging with blood. I undo her gown. She was not wearing bra. Her oranges, perfectly in shape and juicy. I felt thirsty. I start to lick them and she begin to moan. Her breathing become restless and she and I began to suck and lick and pant and chant.

She make me lay down on bed and the she started giving me deep throat(I think better than Aphrodite). I was moaning and urging to come. And I did come in her mouth which she drink right then. Then she lay down and I began to drink juice from her oranges while her privacy was getting wetter and better.

I placed my dick over her privacy and start my train of lust and desire. We both were chanting in our breaths, "ohhh, ahhh, yeah, uhhhhh", and then I come inside her wet and warm thing. Meanwhile I felt her warm fluid against my dick and she come too.

We both stay on the bed. Arm in arms in each other. A goddess and a demigod, while a fucked up goat was bleating restlessly besides our bed.

We stayed there for three days(and three nights). I and Hera were playing our x rated game again and again and she was acting as if she and me are just married and honeymooning. Once or twice I thought about Annabeth and about my older life, like how I usually thought that all gods are jerks to fuck random people and now I'm myself doing the same. I think my encounter with Aphrodite some eight months ago, perhaps it has made me so shameless that now I' m no more a faithfully boyfriend to Annabeth (dude I still love her). I thinks this is the effect of Aphrodite and that's why most gods are jerks(as most of them have slept with her).

Anyways I was enjoying myself. I was sitting by the sea, looking at a bunch of Billy goats chasing and fucking Ganymede(who is now a she goat why the way), when Hera come and sit besides me. She placed her head gently over my naked shoulders(we never wore clothes since I removed them last time) and sighed, "Percy! I have a news for you. Good or bad, you decide."

"What news", I have experience enough to know that news is actually bad. I only had to guess it's not too bad.

"You are going to be a father."

"Oh fine." And then I realized what she said, "what...? I what? No you are kidding baby, right?"

"No I'm not."

"But how can this be possible? We are here for just three days."

"I am a goddess Percy ." She said as if it's obvious.

"But..."I can't even say that.

"Don't worry Percy everything will be fine." She kissed my cheek.

"Oh yeah, everything will be fine. I'm just living in with a goddess who happened to be wife of Zeus again who happened to be a prat, and I need not to worry, even when the goddess is pregnant with my baby." I blurred.

"Come-on Percy no one will know that it's your baby. After all no one can think me to cheat. Right?" She again kissed me.

"Oh that's right but..."

"Percy don't worry. Our son will be a great god, and you'll be a proud father." She again kissed my cheek. "Now stand up baby and let's have some fun." She took my hand and placed it on her breasts. But before I resume juicing her I ask, "A god did you say? How can our son be a god when I am a mortal?"

"Oh Percy you are demigod and I am goddess so on a whole he will be 1/4 mortal and 3/4 god and so we can't say that he will be a demigod for demi means half. He'll be a god and a boy too. I suppose."

She and me then resume our favourite activity of licking and sucking and fucking.

Second story, sequal to first one. Tell me if you like it and don't forget to tell me, if you don't like it either.


End file.
